Lolita
by blackjeans
Summary: Itachi descobre porque todos os homens de Konoha querem Haruno Sakura. E ele ficará mais do que feliz por essa descoberta. Rated M por motivos evidentes.


Capítulo 1

Itachi suspirou e colocou sua xícara de chá na mesa no momento em que sua mãe apareceu na porta com um prato de dangos.

- Arigatou, okaa-san.

- Ita-kun, está quase na hora.

- Hn.

Ele levantou-se pegou um dango do prato e deu um beijo de despedida na mãe. A hokage tinha mandado um ANBU chamá-lo e era seu dever ir até ela.

Com 18 anos Itachi já tinha se aposentado da ANBU e, agora com 22, servia como jounin, uma vez que não queria dar aulas na academia e nem treinar um time.

As ruas de Konoha estavam apinhadas de gente e o calor estava insuportável. Pode ouvir Uzumaki Naruto gritando e soube que era com o seu irmão. Era sexta-feira, dia de almoçar com o time dele e o ex-sensei. Mikoto ficava muito feliz por Sasuke ter pelos menos quatro amigos. Apesar de não gostar de pessoas, ele os suportava e a presença deles o tornava mais suportável. Pelo menos para Itachi. Sasuke podia ser um pé no saco, tipo, o tempo todo.

Bateu na porta da Hokage quando chegou à torre recebendo um mal humorado e nada sóbrio "entre".

- Tsunade-sama. – saudou.

-Ah, sim! É o pirralho Uchiha.

O olho esquerdo de Itachi tremeu com o insulto. Bem, ele poderia acabar com aquela velha bêbada em segundos se não fosse uma pessoa pacífica.

- Tenho uma missão pra você. Conhece Haruno Sakura?

- Sim, é a colega de time de Sasuke.

- Bom! Ela chega hoje de uma missão e quero que você a escolte até Oto para conseguir alguns pergaminhos. Ela vai saber do que se trata. Vocês saem amanhã de manhã.

- Sim, Hokage-sama.

- Outra coisa. Avise Sakura dessa missão. Ela vai chegar estressada e eu acho um saco lidar com ela quando ela volta de missão, então faça o favor, sim?

Velha irritante.

- Hn.

Saiu do escritório e suspirou pela enésima vez no dia. Ótimo, agora teria que lidar com uma garotinha irritada! E ele pensando que chegaria em casa antes do resto do seu chá esfriar. Pelo menos ele poderia acabar logo com isso.

Os portões de Konoha estavam parados. O único por ali era o Kotetsu e bem, ele estava dormindo, mas acordou quando sentiu o chakra de Itachi.

- Uchiha-sama. – saudou.

-Haruno Sakura já passou por aqui hoje?

- Sakura-chan...? Não mesmo, eu teria visto, é meio impossível não vê-la.

Itachi franziu o cenho ao ver a expressão sonhadora no rosto de Kotetsu. Ele via essa expressão no rosto de todos os homens da vila quando o assunto era a pupila da Hokage, até mesmo Sasuke, o cubo de gelo, derretia um pouco na menção do nome dela. Ele só a vira algumas vezes logo quando o time 7 fora formado e ela vivia no complexo Uchiha atrás de Sasuke e não era nada demais, apenas uma menininha magricela de cabelo cor de rosa e...

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida por alguém que acabara de pousar no chão em frente ao portão.

- Bem vinda de volta, Sakura-chan! – gritou Kotetsu.

Ela olhou para ele e murmurou um "olá". Ela passou reto por Itachi e entrou na vila caminhando calmamente. Ela _simplesmente_ entrou na vila sem reconhecer a presença dele. Agora, Uchiha Itachi podia ser o mais sociável e simpático do clã Uchiha, mas era o mais orgulhoso, até mais do que Sasuke. Como ela poderia passar por ele sem nem olhar para a direção dele?

- Haruno Sakura-san. – chamou.

Ela parou e ele viu os ombros dela subirem e descerem com um suspiro, o cabelo rosa acariciando a cintura fina quando ela se virou e o fitou com seus olhos verdes felinos.

- Uchiha-sama.

Oh, muito melhor! Agora que ela havia percebido sua presença, poderia falar com ela.

- Tsunade-sama me pediu para informá-la que saímos em missão para Oto pela manhã para buscar alguns pergaminhos. Ela disse que saberia do que se trata.

De alguma forma os olhos sensíveis de Itachi registraram todos os movimentos dela. A maneira como a sobrancelha direita dela levantou e o nariz se franziu de uma forma adorável e os olhos verdes brilharam de fúria, ou como o peito dela inflou fazendo os seios brancos quase saltarem para fora da blusa vermelha sem mangas. Então, de repende, tudo sumiu e ela era apenas uma garota de 17 anos cansada e querendo um banho e uma cama para dormir.

- Tudo bem, Uchiha-sama. Obrigada por avisar.

- Hn.

Quando ela se virou e voltou a caminhar para dentro da vila foi quando Itachi se deu conta porque todos os homens queriam Haruno Sakura.


End file.
